This so isn't Wonderland
by BakaNeko12
Summary: Myka was a normal boy.He had a great boyfriend , good life , and stuff like that.Or he used to be normal atleast.One summer his friends leave and all of his adventures are down the rabbit hole.
1. The first adventure

This so isn't Wonderland

I friends had all gone away to America for the summer , leaving me all alone decided not to tell me because I would become stupid Alan passed me a note in class saying they were.I sighed again.I leaned my head against the tree I was sitting near.I saw a rabbit run by my feet.

"Are you all alone like me?"I say and rabbit went down a huge hole."Obviously not."I stood up and went to the rabbit hit me on the head , knocking me out , and I fell down the hole.

When I woke up I was wearing a blue dress."Hey blue _is_ my colour"I say jokingly and sigh.I see the rabbit again."'Ey!!You're not getting away this time."It wasn't even a rabbit at was a short guy with rabbit ears and blue hair.I chased started running faster than I could and soon I ran into a dead was a small door that the rabbit-guy ran through.I growled under my breath and sat down.

"How am I supposed to get through that escuse of a door."I say sighing.I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can answer that!"The door said making me jump.

"How!!!And who is that rabbit?"

"You need to eat that rabbit is is supposed to be at the queens golf game."

"What is it I need to eat?"I asked.

"This cheese."The door said and pointed at it with his eyes.

I grabbed it and basically shoved it down my I shrunk."Dude!!!I'm a midget in a dress!!!!"I said wasn't exactly time for laughing but it was door openened and I walked through it.

The door closed it closed weird music could be heard.I followed the weird music if this is all a trick? , I thought to myself.I saw light at the end of some trees.

As my eyes reajusted to the light I saw there was a long table with snacks , people , and tea on it."Have I died and gone to hell?"I handsome raven haired boy stood up.

"Excellent!!_He _has finally arrived!!Welcome to _our_ tea party."He was practically is how fast it rolled off his heart did a quick 'Doki doki' as I just stared at him.

The other man , a bluenette with blue eyes , smirked."We've been waiting."He said making my face heat bluenettes lips touched the edge of the tea cup , taking a sip.

"Anyway I'm going to find that annoying rabbit-guy"I said trying so hard to hide the of them were staring at me.

The raven haired guy was hyper and smiled."Not until you have some tea!!!I'm Chazz by the he is Jesse."Chazz said and pushed me into a chair.

_He is a hottie_ , I thought to myself and involutarily said "okay."Jesse continued staring at me as I choked on some of this devil tea.

"You found a cute one this time Chazz...."He said making me almost choke"But I'm afraid he should be going."

_Do all guys here purr?_ , I thought and sighed.

"Awwww but we don't even know his name!!!"He said staring directly into his eyes.

"True...What is it?"He said standing up and walking towards me.

"M-myka Nightly"I was still getting our faces were about an inch away from each other he kissed my heart skipped a beat and my face became red once again.I shot up and started running in the other direction."I best be going now!!Goodbye!!!"

"Must you always scare the boys?"He asked with a twisted grin.

"Because they're sooo naive to what they are heading towards.I'm really just giving them a taste of the _fright _they are getting into."Jesse said and licked his lips.A laugh escaped from his lips as he watched me run away.

"Myka should be should have never found us."Chazz says his eyes folling my every movement.

I continued to run untilI came near a was very I could see purple stripes._What the?_ , I my eyes tricking me?I don't understand anything formed into a neko person."Is this a twisted fangirls imagination?"I said looking at the had sea green-ish hair and dark eyes."Why do I get the feeling I'm in a fanfic?"(Oh noes hes on to us!!)

"This isn't a 's very young Myka follow the arrows and you will find the flowers."He said in a calm tone.

"Sure...."I say and arrows suddenly apear."Weirdo"I say under my breath and begin following the arrows.

"I heard that~"He sung smiling.I began running is everyone a weirdo here?I began to hear female-ish one of the a guy?Had to be a , I followed the singing and saw (Zetsu?!?!?Wait this is Yu Gi Oh GX) three flower was male....I think...

The _male_ was brunette and had brown eyes."Hello I'm Atticus Rhodes..."He sung.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes"A female with the same kind of color hair and eyes as the male , but a bit other one didn't look like she was going to say anything.

"I'm Blair"She finally said and gave me a death glare.

"What kind of flower are you?You do look quite strange for a flower..."He said.I blinked a few back laughter was harder than I thought.A giggle slipped out."He's a lily."

"I'm not a flower at all.I'm a boy"I said getting glares from all of them.(He's a manly man doing manly man things in a manly way)"Why would I be a flower?"

"YOU'RE NOT A FLOWER?!!!?!"They yelled.I started running before they killed continued yelling until I was out of their line of took me a while to get out of this stupid I was actually out of the forest I saw letters floating in the smoke from the letters surrounded me.I laughed insanely.

"What kind of drugs are they doing here?"I said through smoke slowly cleared it did I saw a...What the bloody hell is it anyway?It's like a catterpillar and a had black hair and eyes(Guess who!!!).

"Hello...I'm Misawa , Bastion"He said and I nodded slightly.

"Your boring I'm going to leave now."I say and run away from the creepy bug guy.(Well that was.......Interesting.)There is definatly something wrong with that guy.I was getting bored so I started running towards whatever I was heading could make me stop running I heard was a was near where I was.I started freaking out thinking I was going to die next."Wait this is a fanfic...And I'm the main character...I won't die...The fangirls would kill the writer."(To true Myka , To true)

Something ran past me."Holy crap!!!"I I started running but ran into a tree.I turned around wincing in there he was staring at me.

"Good evening ...You seem scared whats wrong?"He asked with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know I'm about to die before I get to see that stupid rabbit again."

"Not exactly Myka...I need you to do something for me."

"If you want my blood I don't care..."

"All of you humans are sooooo anyway , I want you to _kill_ the queen of hearts."

"Cool...Sure I'll kill her."

"Now go Myka!!!Go and kill that evil woman!!!"I started running out of the forest before he changed his mind about the blood thing.I started hearing what you would here when a...Ruler arrived.I smiled slightly.I began walking forward.

And then I saw a beautiful had lond red hair and amazing green eyes."Oh well.."I whispered snickering.I heard the weird card people chanting they saw me they stopped and stared at the quenn.

"Mi'lady what do you think we should do about him?"One of them said.I saw the blue rabbit and the cat guy near here.

"Yes mi'lady"I mocked the word"What say you?"The card guys stared at had a look of disgust on her she smiled and laughed.

"Dost thou want to play a little game of golf?"She said in a light voice.I did not know how I played golf.

After the game of golf I won."Off with his head!!!"She yelled to the started running towards me.I did an epic win jump over one of them and stole their sword.I ran over to the gueen.

"Off with your head _beotch_"I yelled and cut her head off with my was truely horror on her face , the blood staining her clothes , It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever card guys stared at backed away before I could go all king-of-pirates on their non-existant guy flew in at that monment and saw the crimson liquid that stained my pale face.

"Brilliant!!!"He yelled"Absolutly wonderful!!!"

"Now how do I get home?"I said and passed out.

When I woke up I was still sitting under the tree ,without a dress on by the way , with a huge was still blood on my cheek but most of it was all of that really happen?My friends Jaden , Hassleberry , Mindy , and Jesse ran over towards me.

"Dude did you stay here all summer?"Jaden asked with a huge smile.

"Naw I went a few places..."I said as I saw the blue rabbit and purple cat run into the hole.

"Like where?"Mindy asked.

"Nowhere special"I said and all had a look on their faces that said Whats-so-funny?.Everyone joined in on the laughter.I got up and hugged we all walked away from the rabbit hole , my tree , and the blue dress that was hanging on the branch.

~End~


	2. The second adventure

Welcome Back to Wonderland

I sat in my dim lit my friends were for reasons unknown.I got up and walked out into my was a letter sitting on the mom turned around from the dishes she was doing."You got some mail 't say who it's from it's a college."She said with hope in her eyes."Oh and your boyfriend he was coming over at nine."

I looked at my watch and I perked was ten minutes to nine.I giggled and ran down the hall to get I ran back to get the letter.I set the letter on my desk and looked for an outfit.I decided my Escape the fate band shirt and some black jeans would be okay.I threw them on quickly and fixed my hair.

The door bell rung , I grabbed the note and ran to the door.I opened it."Jay!!!"I yelled.

He was wearing his normal red shirt and grey skinnies."Hey Myka!"He yelled and came inside."Ooooh what's that letter?"He asked.

"I don't know.I haven't opened it are Mindy and the rest of them?"I said opening the fancy letter.

"Mindy's went to visit his locked himself in his I just wanted to see you"He said with a smile.

"I think it's a college!!"Mom yelled.

"I haven't put out any applications."

The note said :

I read it out loud "Congradulations and ,

You have been chosen to come to our Mad tea it will not be as you remember is suggested that you be warned everyone went insane after you killed the queen.

Sincerly ,

Hatter Madigan"

"After you killed who?"My mom asked in an angry voice.

"It's a nerd thing you wouldn't understand!!!"I rep**lied**.

"Sooooo how do we get there Myka?"Jaden asked making me laugh.

"I'll show you"I said and grabbed his ran out the mother followed close behind us.

"Where are you guys go-"She began to say but saw that we jumped down the rabbit hole."Wait!!"She yelled and followed us down.

I fell on Jaden when we hit the ground."Sorry Jay!"I said.

"S'okay"He mother fell down was wearing the blue dress I remembered from when I first fell and Jay were wearing blue suits."When did we change?"

"Don't ask."I said"Follow me or you'll get lost."I yelled and walked over to the small stared at it for a and mom were totally confused.

"How are we supposed to get through that?"Mom said"Are we going to be here forever?"

"Ah you've returned to us."The door said."Same routine as last time."

I picked up the cheese and took a did Jay and we door opened and we walked through."So , um , what exactly is this place?"Jay asked.I smiled.

"It's Wonderland"I said just nodded."Now follow me!"I saw the familiar forest and smell of rain was we got out of the forest different music than last time music was more gothic than happy."Home sweet home."I could be heard but it stopped when we arrived.

"Hello Myka!!"Chazz yelled happily , unlike the music.

Again Jesse said"We've been waiting."I smiled this time."Ooooh who's you're cute friend Myka?"

I hid Jaden behind me."He's mine."I said.

Chazz giggled."Take a .Yuki and ."He said with a smile.

"And Myka of course."Jesse said geusturing for me to take a seat.I sat down next to Jaden and Jesse."Welcome back dear Myka."

"Myka what is going on here?"My mom asked.

Before I could answer Chazz said"Why you're at our mad tea party."

"Interesting..."She said as she saw the purple neko thing."This reminds me of a fanfic."(Are they all on to me?!)

"Obviously you're mother cannot tell fantasy from reality."Zane said with a he wasn't good looking I would of ran away just like with the catterpilar.I saw the vampyre that wanted me to kill the was standing in a corner.I shot a glare at just smiled again."Myka dost thou wish to stay in Wonderland?"

"That would be great but..."I said and just couldn't finish.

"You're mother and boyfriend could stay aswell..."

"I guess I will then"

"Excellent!!!"Chazz yelled and smiled.

"Wait we don't even know anything about this place!!!"My mother yelled.

"It's 're used to this place is it as if you were at an amusement stay in not go to Borderlandia they _will_ kill you."Chazz said and hugged me.

"Okay...We will stay GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!!"Jaden let go of me.

"What?He's pretty."

"I know that."

"Anyway where shall we live?"My mom asked.

"I will lead you to your house mi'lady"Aster said with a smile.

"Bite her and I'll kill you"I said making my mom flinch.

"Fine"

"Good Aster"I patted him on the looked at me like I was insane.I smiled. ...

"I'm going to act like that didn't happen."He said and made my mom follow he left everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny?"I joined in on the laughter.

"You just patted the king of darkness on the head!!"Chazz was he going to give me the kiss of death?

"This still feels like a bloody fanfic...Just like it did last time."

"You have been here before?"Jesse asked.

"How would I know where to take you if I hadn't?"

"Ah true."

Chazz walked toward me."Would you like to know where you two shall be living."He nodded."Excellent!Follow me"He started walking to the forest I met Zane in."We have missed you ."

"Really?"I asked.

"Of course you were the first interesting thing to happen here."

I nodded and followed him out of the forest , past the flowers and the creeper we stopped in front of a palace."You must have the wrong place Cha-"I began to say and he put a finger to my lips making Jaden angry.

"Trust me you're in the right place..."He said"King."


End file.
